A place called home
by Royalistic
Summary: A Christmas one shot, contains references to "famous for a day".


my annual Christmas fic, also the first I've written in my iPad, so not sure how it'll turn out. Enjoy and merry Christmas!

The Royal at Christmas, was always such a happy place, tinsel and various decorations lined the wards and corridors, the tree standing proudly outside, the staff all fully into the spirit of the occasion. Sister Brigid had overseen the decorations in her ward, and, as Mr Middleditch once said, no one does Christmas like Sister Brigid.

The doctors, however, were also enjoying the wide variety of cases that came their way, that were only seen around Christmas time. One man had mistook a bauble for a biscuit. Several had fallen over on the ice outside, and one had received an electric shock when putting his lights up. All these definitely kept the 4 doctors busy, and entertained, wondering what was going to come in next.

The day went on, progressing without any major incident. The staff were keen to get home, and begin to enjoy Christmas, all except Sister Brigid, who had put herself down for a lot of overtime, choosing to spend the day working, as opposed to being back at the convent. Jill and Gordon were having some much needed time off, with Jill working on Boxing Day, much to Gordon's annoyance. He wasn't due in till the day after. Jill wasn't overly keen on the idea either, but couldn't argue. They both had Christmas day and Christmas Eve off, so they were determined to make the most of it. Adam had also put her down to be on call on New Years eve, so she was unable to spend it with the people she cared about most.

Eventually, during the afternoon she had a much needed break, away from all the Christmas related injuries and illnesses. So she retreated back to the quiet of her consulting room, with cup of tea and a chance to sit down, until it was time to head back for her ward round. She'd only been in there for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door. It was Mike, also holding a cup of coffee, wanting some peace.

"Can I come and join you?" He asked, not sure whether she'd want any company. She nodded, allowing him in. Closing the door behind him, he sat in the chair opposite, placing his mug on the desk near hers.

"How's it going?" He asked, noticing that Jill was away with the fairies, deep in her own thoughts.

"Not too bad. Glad to get away for 10 minutes". She smiled, leaning back on her chair, adjusting her position, making herself comfortable.

They got talking, comparing notes and stories of the patients they'd encountered during the day, having a good laugh at some.

"So, what are your plans for Christmas?" He asked, having not been at The Royal for Christmas yet, however was enjoying himself, helping the nursing staff decorate, being much taller than most he was often called upon to help.

"Well, Christmas is very busy for us" She began, smiling. "Katie had her school concert last week, she played the piano, and Tom was in his school play. They love Christmas, we let them decorate the house. There's tinsel everywhere!" Mike was silent, listening intently.

"We have Tom and Katie's grandfather coming on Christmas Eve, he's staying for a few days. It's a surprise for them. Then once they are asleep we'll put all the presents under the tree, Gordon will pour a glass of wine and we can make sure everything is ready for the morning. We have an early night, as we know the children will wake up early on Christmas morning".

"Sounds wonderful. Do go on."

"The children normally wake up early, think it was 6:30 last year! We have presents after breakfast, Gordon plays Santa, which the children love. I cook Christmas dinner, then the children play with their presents.".

Mike listened intently, trying to picture in his mind what a Ormerod Christmas looked like. It sounded idyllic. Perfect even. Secretly wishing he was there, for he was on all for Christmas day, so unable to make any firm plans. At least he had Jill's company on Boxing Day. That he was looking forward too. Like Jill at least he had Christmas Eve off.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jill allowed the person to enter, and, fortunately it was Gordon, carrying a plate and a mug of tea. Mike noticed that there were biscuits, clearly handmade. One for each of them.

"Didn't know you could cook Gordon. Is there no end to your talents?" Mike joked, taking one from the plate. Gordon smiled, before shaking his head. "From a grateful patient." They tucked in, polishing the plate off within minutes.

"Merry Christmas". Mike smiled, Gordon looking lovingly at Jill, who smiled back. The three doctors were soon interrupted by the sound of singing coming from reception. The choir that Mr Middleditch had formed to entertain the wards were rehearsing, their voices almost angelic. They started "Away in a manger", prompting the doctors to leave the quiet of her consulting room, and head out to listen for a minute. It was the first time Mike had heard them sing, Jill resting her head on Gordon's shoulder, looking up at him, glad to get to the end of another year. They stood, lost in the moment, listening to the sounds of the choir. "Merry Christmas darling", Gordon whispered.


End file.
